senandung angkasa malam
by hyssaeir
Summary: Kau; yang menjual diri untuk menebus cinta. asaisomae. For #HariPucukSedunia.


Tubuhmu sekali lagi dijamah olehnya. Kau tak menolak. Kau tak menampik. Kau membutuhkannya.

Kedua lenganmu kau lingkarkan pada lehernya dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang yang sama. Tirai biru kelasi terbuka lebar. Menanti angin malam membelainya lembut. Memberi kesempatan pada cahaya rembulan untuk menerangi ruang itu.

Satu dua lembar garmen telah teronggok bersama lantai keramik yang dingin. Kau acuhkan. Biar mereka membeku dililit angin yang merangsek masuk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yuuma."

Ia bisikkan lagi kalimat cinta. Tepat setelah ia loloskan seluruh hasratnya dan terduduk dengan merengkuh tubuhmu.

Kau enggan menyahut. Hingga ia terlelap di pelukmu. Kaubelai helai pirangnya lembut. Dan menunggu sampai ia bangun.

Tanganmu masih mencarinya. Entitas yang sedari tadi seolah meneriakkan eksistensinya padamu. Kaukecup ia ketika sampai di genggamanmu.

Lantas kau tersenyum. Manik senjamu berkilat.

 _Kau yang menanam, maka kau pula yang menuainya._

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warn :** implicit adult scene. yaoi. OOC. typo(s). 2nd POV.

Didedikasikan untuk **Yuumasutra III : Yuumatopia (#HariPucukSedunia)**. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

 **senandung angkasa malam**

shinraa

.

.

.

Jendela di hadapmu hanya memperlihatkan biru angkasa. Selalu sama. Tak pernah berubah.

Kadang kau berpikir, tidakkah tirai yang terjuntai di tiap sisinya merajuk? Meminta agar ia tak lagi memperlihatkan langit. Paling tidak, sorotlah kelopak sakura yang berbondong-bondong melepas diri dari ikatan rantingnya. Lihat, kau akan temukan warna baru, bukan?

Ujung kaos yang kau kenakan mulai kusut karena ulahmu. Jika benar tirai itu mampu bicara, mungkin kaulah yang sudah lama ia sudutkan.

 _Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kautak lelah memohon agar Dewa mendengarmu?_

Kau menarik napas, tak mau memberikan kesempatan pada tiap bisik gelap hati untuk memadamkan harap yang kerap terkikis realitas. Titik air mata satu demi satu mengalir. Kautak sibuk menyeka. Biar mereka menetes agar dapat tersampaikan pada dunia betapa kejam takdir bermain-main denganmu.

Kain putih yang melapisi ranjang kini lembab oleh air mata. Seorang yang tercinta sedang memejamkan mata. Kau pasti penasaran apa yang ia lihat dalam alam bawah sadarnya, bukan?

Bibir yang tak pernah bosan kaukecup tetap saja terkatup. Enggan melantunkan nada yang selalu mengundang senyummu, atau bahkan gelak tawa kala ia tahu wajahmu memerah karena rayuannya. Paras rupawannya tampak pias, terlihat kontras dengan helai senja yang tak pernah henti kaubelai lembut. Kau tersenyum miris.

Kembang yang sebelumnya mengisi vas keramik di atas nakas digantikan oleh beberapa tangkai bunga Violet. Kau yang membawanya. Kaudengar dari mereka yang memesan sushi dan sake di restoran tempatmu bekerja; bunga violet memiliki makna setia.

Seperti dirimu yang tak lelah berkunjung, meski yang kau dapat _selalu_ sunyi.

Jemarimu yang bergetar meraih tangan yang kini tampak ringkih. Kaugenggam erat tangannya sembari berharap hangat yang kaubawa bersama detak jantungmu akan mampu membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya. Kau kembali merapal doa, lalu memberikan kecupan lembut pada dahinya.

 _Bisakah kau mendengarku, Sayang? Buka matamu dan temui aku di sini._

Satu tetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi tirus yang kaucinta, seolah ia ikut menangis bersamamu.

.

.

.

Kau mencoba menghitung kelopak sakura yang terbang dan singgah pada helai jelagamu. Ada tiga kelopak dan semuanya berwarna merah muda. Saat ini kau tengah menunggu seseorang di depan perpustakaan kota. Dia bilang, dia akan menjemputmu sore ini.

Kaos _cream_ tebal adalah pakaian yang melindungimu dari musim semi yang masih membawa udara dingin. Ini tahun ketiga kau bersamanya. Bersama yang kaucinta.

Kedua matamu mengalihkan atensi pada jalan di seberang sana. Ada sebuket bunga yang tergeletak di tepi. Kau sempat mendengar orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depanmu tadi; di sana telah terjadi kecelakaan dua minggu lalu. Mereka bilang jatuh korban dua orang. Yang satu kritis, sedang yang lain meninggal di tempat.

Kau bergidik. Mengapa masih saja ada yang lalai? Mengapa tak mereka pikirkan orang-orang terdekat yang akan merasa kehilangan? Tanganmu yang terkepal, kini berkeringat.

"Yuuma."

Namamu yang dipanggil memaksamu untuk kembali pada realita. Yang kautunggu sedari tadi sudah berdiri di depan. Alisnya sedikit terangkat, mungkin hendak menanyakan mengapa kau melamun di tepi jalan seperti ini?

"Ah, Gakushuu. Kau datang."

Perlahan kauraih tangannya yang terulur ke arahmu. Terasa hangat. Berbeda dengan milikmu. Barangkali karena kau terlalu lama terpapar udara dingin musim semi.

"Ingin langsung pulang?"

Pintu mobil ia buka untuk mempersilahkanmu masuk. Kau mengangguk, enggan berada lebih lama di luar ruangan. Dia yang memegang kemudi. Kau hanya memandang jalanan dari balik kaca jendela.

"Hei, kautak apa, Yuuma?"

Kau menoleh, sepenuhnya menatap dia yang tak lepas memerhatikan jalan. Kautahu menggeleng pun ia tidak akan sadar. Maka kaujawab, "Aku tak apa. Kepalaku hanya sedikit sakit."

Ia bergumam. Kautak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Biarlah. Nanti saat sampai, ia bisa mengatakannya lagi padamu.

Namun kau merasakan sebuah tangan membelai lembut helai arangmu. Kau menoleh kembali, dan ia tersenyum.

"Setelah sampai, beristirahatlah," katanya.

Kau sandarkan kepalamu pada jendela di samping. Bola matamu tak berpaling dari pohon sakura yang berjejer di pinggir jalan. Kau tersenyum. Banyanganmu terpantul pada kaca jendela mobil.

 _Aku tidak akan bisa beristirahat nanti._

.

.

.

Asano Gakushuu namanya. Teman sejawat semasa SMP. Kau sudah putus hubungan dengannya sejak lima tahun lalu. Lantas bertemu lagi saat rekan kerjamu tak sengaja menumpahkan secangkir _cappuccino_ pada kemeja seorang pelanggan.

Diliputi nostalgia, kau tak henti bertukar cerita dengannya setelah itu. Dua bulan saling bicara, kini justru terikat cinta. Dia bilang dia mencintaimu. Dan kau hanya membisu.

Dia mau kauberi dia kesempatan. Tapi kautahu semua takkan pernah kau penuhi.

"Kautak butuh _dia._ Lihat saja aku dan jangan coba berpaling," katanya.

Dan kau serahkan dirimu pada cinta yang memaksamu terjatuh.

Tiap hari dia meminta untuk bertemu. Dan kau menyanggupi. Kau sadar kautak bisa lari lagi. Kau diam dan mencoba menikmati alur cintanya.

Setiap malam, kala langit gelap dikepung awan kelabu. Atau ketika bulat sabit nampak kian pucat tak ditemani kerlip bintang. Atau bahkan saat satu dua bintang saja yang berani muncul menemani malam.

Kau dan dia di sana.

Dia yang mencintaimu, yang pelan-pelan menanggalkan serat kain satu per satu dari tubuhmu. Lalu mendaratkan kecup hangat pada leher jenjangmu. Menjanjikan surga dunia padamu. Dan menyusuri tiap inci kulitmu tanpa celah dengan jemarinya.

Kadang kala bibir mungilmu ia gigit keras hingga berdarah. Erangan sakitmu tak pernah sampai pada telinganya. Kaubuka mulutmu sedikit, dan ia dengan mudah menguasai dirimu seutuhnya.

 _Raih tanganku dan ikutlah terbang bersamaku. Akan kutunjukkan padamu, Sayang, indah nirwana yang akan selalu kau rindu. Namun, jangan terlalu tinggi kau kepakkan sayapmu. Genggam erat tangan ini, Sayang, dan tetaplah di sampingku. Atau kau akan berakhir seperti Icarus._

Desahmu memantul pada dinding kamar merah marun. Malam tak lagi dingin, tertutup gelora yang menguar merasuki udara. Seprai gelap yang menjadi alasmu kaucengkram kuat ketika dia memaksa untuk menyatu.

"G-Gakushuu …"

Kaupanggil namanya. Ia hanya memandangmu. Kaugores kulitnya dengan kuku jarimu. Ia justru melumat habis suaramu. Kau pejamkan mata. Tetes bening yang menggenang mulai meluncur satu per satu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ia berbisik di samping telingamu. Bibirmu terkatup. Tak menjawab.

Seluruh tubuhmu telah ia jamah, tak tersisa. Ia kecup dahimu, kelopak matamu, pipimu, dan ia beri tanda merah pada leher putihmu.

"Cintai aku dan hanya aku."

Kain gelap itu telah kusut. Kaugenggam erat hingga ia tertarik bersama tubuhmu yang bergelinjang karena dimanja olehnya.

Kau masih saja bungkam. Tak ingin menjawab pun mengelak. Tak pantas kau terima cintanya. Tak layak ada cinta di antara kau dan dia.

Bahkan ketika gairahmu telah memuncak, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri, tak satu pun kata cinta yang keluar dari belah bibirmu untuknya.

.

.

.

Kakimu kembali menginjak lantai marmer abu-abu. Kali ini lebih cepat. Napasmu tersengal, dan kau masih berlari. Sebuket bunga kaupeluk erat, khawatir nanti terjatuh.

Di persimpangan, hampir saja kau menabrak seorang wanita yang tengah menggendong bayinya. Kau membungkuk singkat dan kembali melangkah. Kau tengah berlomba dengan waktu. Dan kautak akan mengizinkan ia menang kali ini.

Kau abaikan ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar. Tanpa perlu kau periksa, kautahu pesan yang telah tersimpan otomatis di sana.

Kamar di ujung lorong terbuka pintunya. Satu dua orang berpakaian putih keluar, dan kaudengar suara tangis dari dalam. Perlahan kau langkahkan kaki, mendekati dia yang kau cintai.

Tak lagi bisa kaulihat paras rupawannya. Kain putih telah menghalangi. Kaucoba genggam jemarinya, dan yang kaurasa hanya dingin.

"H-Hiroto …"

Kaupanggil namanya dengan suara lirih, khawatir jika terlalu kencang kau akan membuatnya marah. Namun tak juga kaudengar jawaban darinya. Ia tertidur, mungkin kini lebih pulas.

"Hiroto … bangun, kumohon."

Kali ini kau memohon. Genggamanmu kian erat pada jemari yang semakin dingin. Kaucoba pindahkan hangatmu padanya. Siapa tahu ia kedinginan. Mungkin jika kauberi ia cukup kehangatan, ia akan membuka mata.

Kedua matamu memandang sekitar. Layar yang dulu menampilkan grafik hijau, kini hanya memperlihatkan hitam. Tak ada suara _bipbipbip_ yang selalu menemanimu tiap kali kau menghabiskan detik waktu di sini.

Ruang itu terasa dingin. Lantas kautatap jendela yang masih terbuka lebar. Tirai yang tergantung di tiap sisi bergoyang ditiup angin. Barangkali mereka tertawa senang karena angkasa biru tak lagi memenuhi indra penglihatan mereka.

Sebab kini berganti dengan langit kelabu.

.

Namanya Maehara Hiroto. Dia yang selalu di sisi. Dia yang kau cinta. Dia yang sempat melingkarkan cincin perak pada jemari kirimu. Dia yang mampu melukiskan senyummu.

Serta, korban kecelakaan di tepi jalan perpustakaan kota. Yang harus berakhir koma. Dan kini memilih menyerah.

Namanya Maehara Hiroto. Lelaki yang kini meninggalkanmu dan memilih untuk tenggelam lebih dalam ke dasar bunga tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Yuuma."

Kau mendengarnya. Sedari tadi ia tak henti memanggilmu. Dan sejak tadi pula kau tak beranjak dari pusaranya.

Kepalamu dipaksa menoleh dan kau rasakan bibir itu menyapa milikmu. Kau tak membalas. Hatimu telah beku. Jiwamu telah mati.

Namun ia keras kepala. Bibirmu masih saja dilumat. Kau lantas mendorongnya pelan dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Ia lingkarkan lengannya dan merengkuhmu erat.

Seluruh memori bersama _nya_ berputar lagi. Kepalamu terasa sakit. Pijakanmu mulai goyah. Perlahan, kaubalas pelukannya lebih erat.

"Bawa aku, Gakushuu," bisikmu.

.

.

Selimut coklat beludru kembali melapisi tubuhmu. Tanganmu yang tampak ringkih membelai permukaannya. Bibir mungil sewarna sakura melukiskan senyum kecil, kiranya tiap syarafmu masih mampu merasakan serat lembutnya.

Cahaya temaram rembulan merangsek masuk melalui celah ruang yang kala itu dibuka lebar-lebar jendelanya. Kau bergidik. Angin malam selalu bisa membuat tiap pori kulitmu meremang.

Benar, bukan?

Lantas kaupandang sosok yang tengah terlelap di sampingmu. Tampak rupawan dengan helai pirang yang tak tertata apik. Ikut kacau selepas kau dan dia berseteru dalam pergulatan nafsu yang berujung pada cumbu penuh afeksi.

Titik keringat yang melapisi dahi kauseka perlahan. Tak terusik, ia masih terbuai bunga tidur. Kau letakkan tanganmu di atas wajahnya. Kaurengkuh paras rupawan itu dengan kedua telapak tangan yang sedikit basah oleh peluh.

Dan senyum itu raib. Sorot matamu mengeras, penuh emosi. Dia di hadapanmu tak juga menarik diri dari mimpi.

 _Mengapa kau lakukan ini?_

Tanyamu suatu hari lalu tak pernah dijawabnya. Barangkali pikirnya kau cukup pintar untuk menebak kata hati seseorang. Dia anggap kau cendekia yang tak perlu sepatah dua kata untuk memahami enigma.

"Kautak butuh _dia._ Lihat saja aku dan jangan coba berpaling," katanya.

Doamu pada Dewa tak pernah henti kaurapal. Kau ingin kesempatan. Kau mau kekuatan. Keduanya kini telah kaugenggam.

Maka, apa yang kautunggu?

Kilat dari entitas runcing mencoba menggodamu. Kautatap ia lamat-lamat. Tanpa kau sadari, jemarimu meraihnya. Kaugenggam ia selayaknya arta rapuh yang sekali sentuh akan luruh.

Dan kau tampakkan seringaimu lagi. Kini dibias temaram bulan yang seolah mencibir diri. Kautak lagi peduli.

Benar, bukan?

Kedua mata violet itu perlahan terbuka, kautahu. Kausadar ia memerhatikanmu. Dengan cepat kau tindih dia. Tak memberi celah untuk dia melawan. Dapat kau saksikan kedua netra kecubung itu membola—terkejut.

"Aku datang untuk menuntutmu, Asano Gakushuu."

Belum sempat ia menjawab, kau gores lehernya dengan cepat—seperti ia saat menyetubuhimu. Wajahmu kini dihiasi beberapa noda merah. Kau masih tak peduli. Benda tajam di tangan kau acungkan.

Ia dilumuri cairan pekat. Senyummu melebar.

.

Namanya Asano Gakushuu. Dia yang mencintaimu. Dia yang menjamah tubuhmu tanpa ampun. Dia yang membisikkan kata cinta di tiap detik waktumu.

Serta, orang yang telah menyewa pelaku dibalik peristiwa kecelakaan di tepi jalan perpustakaan kota. Yang akhirnya kau temukan. Yang berhasil kaubunuh dengan tanganmu sendiri.

Untuk balas dendam demi orang yang kaucinta.

.

.

.

Kau menyusuri lorong dalam bangunan tua di pusat kota. Beberapa anak tangga lagi dan kau akan sampai di atas. Kaudengar dari rekan kerjamu; jika terlalu berat bebanmu, kaubisa melepaskannya di sana.

Dia benar. Angkasa biru menyapamu saat itu. Kau ulas senyum pada wajah yang terlihat letih. Kau rentangkan kedua tanganmu dan membiarkan angin memeluk tubuhmu.

Lalu, kau ingin tahu rasanya terbang. Kau ingin tahu bagaimana dunia jika dilihat dari atas. Kau edarkan pandanganmu. Orang-orang yang berjalan tampak seperti semut. Kau terkikik.

Kembali kau rentangkan tangan. Memikirkan paras yang kau cinta tengah tersenyum. Membayangkan ia memanggil namamu. Mengingat bagaimana hangat kedua lengannya melingkari tubuhmu. Lalu kau melangkah—

—dan gravitasi merengkuhmu erat.

.

.

Kau; yang menjual diri untuk menebus cinta

lantas mengulurkan tangan pada _dia_ yang menantimu di sana

.

.

 **End.**

.

.

.

Ini ngebut astaga dan pertama kali bikin 2nd POV huks. Oh, tolongabaikanjudulnyalagipengenngalay. Entah telat atau engga #desh Big thanks for **Ratu Obeng** untuk eventnya :* Dan selamat ulang tahun untuk Isogai Yuuma /o/ Semoga pucukmu selalu sehat(?)

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Salam,

Shinra.


End file.
